Larga vida al Rey
by Eriredia
Summary: Los gritos de victoria se escuchan a lo largo de todo el páramo. Larga vida al rey. Vaya ironía.


Aquí vengo, cubierta en tragedia después de haber terminado **Sherlock** y haber leído **Alone in the water** escuchando **A thousand years**.

Quedó mal, malísimo, indigno de un fic de este fandom hermoso, pero lo escribí de cinco a siete entre sollozos y un poco de Resident Evil.

_Amor para todos 3_

**Género: **_ ._

**Advertencias: **_Slash suave, muerte de un personaje._

**Pareja:** _Bilbo __**x**__ Thorin / Thilbo Bagginshield._

**Disclaimer**_**: El Hobbit **__ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son entera propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y de los correspondientes distribuidores cinematográficos._

Los gritos de victoria se escuchan a lo largo de todo el páramo. Trasgos y orcos se retiraban, ahuyentados por la furia de las águilas. Ensordecedores aquellos gritos.

—¡Es nuestra! ¡Erebor es nuestra! ¡Larga vida al Rey bajo la Montaña!

_Larga vida a Thorin._

Bilbo se apresuró entre la multitud, chocando con todos los que trataban de saludarlo en felicitación por las proezas de la compañía, empujándolos, buscando su mirada. Azul, azul, azul. ¿Dónde está? No lo encuentra y desespera. Grita su nombre:

—¡Thorin! ¡Thorin!— y sigue gritando hasta que ve la alta silueta de Gandalf; el mago se ha quitado el sombrero y parece acongojado. Bilbo se teme lo peor. Se acerca. Lo mira. El mago le señala un bulto en el suelo. Sobre su propio abrigo, ahora manchado de sangre, se encuentra Thorin Escudo de Roble, agonizante.

—Hola otra vez, saqueador.

A Bilbo el corazón se le encoje con dolor, cree poder oír cómo comienza a hacerse trizas. Tiembla de pies a cabeza. El rey, Su rey extiende una mano para que el hobbit la tome. El rubio la acepta y cae de rodillas, llevando la poderosa mano hacia su pecho, agacha la cabeza y la besa innumerables veces, hasta sentir que su mejilla izquierda es tomada con dulzura por el hombre junto a él.

—Vas a estar bien. —Le dice, negándose a la verdad que le es gritada a la cara de forma cruel, abrasadora— Vas a estar bien… te voy a cuidar. No te dejaré nunca, lo prometo…

—No hagas esas promesas sabiendo que no las podrás cumplir —Thorin sonríe, para su sorpresa, se ve feliz—. Me alegro de que estés bien. Creí que te habían herido —dice, dibujando círculos con el pulgar en la mejilla de Bilbo. El pequeño aprieta con más fuerza la mano en su mejilla, sin soltar la que está en su pecho. Sin dejar de temblar, intenta articular alguna palabra, un consuelo lo que fuera. Un gemido brota de su garganta y ahoga un sollozo mientras deja ir su mano derecha para posarla en la frente de su Rey; éste le mira con ternura.

—Gandalf —suelta con la voz ronca, el mago carraspea para hacerle saber que es escuchado— ¿Qué posibilidad hay… hay… de que se salve? —la pregunta le cuesta demasiado y la respuesta no es alentadora en lo absoluto. Gandalf sacude la cabeza negativamente y, con pesar sacude los cabellos de Bilbo y se aleja.

En el fondo, lo sabía. Apenas lo vio tendido en el suelo, lo supo. No quería conocer el número de espadas que atravesaron el cuerpo de Thorin. No le interesaba. Podría haber enterrado el "aguijón" en su propio pecho para que éste dejara de latir tan mortificantemente. Buscó palabras, siguió balbuceando unas cuantas incoherencias, sollozó más que antes ante los intentos de Thorin por hablarle. Se acercó más a él, bajó la cabeza para dejar caer su frente sobre la del rey. Ardían en fiebre, ambos.

El hijo de Thrain acarició con delicadeza sus rizos, jugó con ellos y pasó los dedos ensangrentados por el delgado cuello. Bilbo sintió ser atraído hacia la aspereza de los labios ajenos, se movió sobre ellos con cuidado, imaginando que podría lastimarle. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

—No llores —le susurró el enano sobre los labios—. Perdóname, Bilbo, mi amado hobbit.

—Ay, Thorin, lo siento tanto —Bilbo aferró sus pequeñas manos al rostro, ahora húmedo del heredero de Durin, producto de sus lágrimas y el sudor del esfuerzo que hacía por hablar—. Si hubiese sido más inteligente… si hubiera sido más leal…

Las palabras se acallaron con un beso trémulo.

—Dejemos de hablar de culpas, no es… el… momento…

—¿Dónde están Kili y Fili?

Sintió vacilación en su rey. Ambos orbes de mar se opacaron.

—Con su padre y su abuelo.

Bilbo rompió en un llanto amargo. Se dejó caer en el robusto pecho del que amaba, sintiendo sus manos, recorriéndolo, así como la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. No sintió la seguridad de entonces, pero sí la misma calidez y la certeza, la verdadera certeza, de que no sería capaz de soportar ya no ver más esos ojos. Estaba seguro de que ya no tendría sentido volver a la Comarca. Ah, la amada Comarca ya no le parecía nada importante, no veía valor en ella ahora que también sabía, no volvería a tener la alegría de la algarabía montada por los enanos, a la que finalmente se había acostumbrado y más adelante anhelaría con todo el corazón. Se separó del cuerpo de Thorin sólo para mirarlo una vez más. Aquel hombre que todo le prometió y se lo había quitado al tildarlo de traidor. El recuerdo le punzó para hacerlo sentir culpable por haber dejado a su amado, solo.

—No te vayas…

_Nadie dijo nunca que se iría._

—Dijiste que vendrías conmigo a la Comarca. Que nos volveríamos a ver ahí una vez que todo acabara…

_Nunca mencionaron que no volverían a verse._

—Que estarías conmigo y me llevarías al cielo una y mil veces… —susurró, carca de su rostro, repartiendo besos desde la frente al cuello. Volvió a los labios y se apoderó suavemente de ellos. Thorin le sonrió con cansancio— Por favor… —más lágrimas rodaron por el rostro sucio del hobbit.

—Y así lo haré. No ahora, ni mañana. Pero… —el rubio correspondió a la mano que buscaba entrelazarse con la suya. Thorin jugó con ella, acariciando el dorso y llevándola a su boca. Dejó un beso— te llevaré al cielo cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Se habían dicho tantas cosas. Habían prometido tanto después de ser uno y no serlo a la vez. Cosas que quizás, no pudieran hacer, separados por el deber que tenía Thorin como heredero al trono. Pero no importaba, porque el calor de aquellos momentos que Bilbo no volvería a tener, les hizo jurarse le cielo y la Tierra el uno al otro. Sin dilaciones, sin miramientos, sin considerar pros o contras. Sólo sintiendo, dejarse llevar.

—Mírame —escuchó. Y así hizo. Con horror vio la luz en los ojos de Thorin, cómo esta lo abandonaba, de apoco. Unos segundos más. Bilbo volvió a tomar suya la boca del agonizante rey, bebiéndose cada gota de aliento antes de dejarlo marchar. En un momento dejó de sentir los latidos que sin ser suyos lo eran, pues el corazón del moreno le pertenecía; momento en el que el suyo propio se quebró, y él lo escuchó romperse. Saliendo de su pecho, por cada poro, cada hendidura. Huyendo de su cuerpo, llevándose cada pizca de él.

De entre todo el alboroto causado por la reciente victoria, un grito desgarrador surcó el cielo, rompiendo con toda la aparente alegría. Quebrando sonrisas, destrozando abrazos. Hombres, enanos y elfos se sintieron pequeños al ver al hobbit, sujetando el cuerpo del rey enano, llorando y gritando su dolor. Desde más atrás, al final del páramo comenzó a escucharse un susurro sin forma, que luego se moldeó en las bocas de todos al pronunciar juntos.

_Larga vida al rey._


End file.
